


Where I Come From, Jokes Are Funny.

by isurahikari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, You're in a play, cuz i couldn't think of anything else, it's rapunzel actually, that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurahikari/pseuds/isurahikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ashton just so happen to be the main characters in the play your theater class is putting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton Irwin took a deep breath. Theater was his seconds favorite class of the day, dwarfed only by music. He got to be his goofy self in that class, or he could pretend to be someone else entirely. Today was the first day of a new quarter, the start of a new project, and he was wiggling his toes with excitement.

You caught his eye when you dashed in late, and blushed profusely when he flashed you a grin, eyes sparkling under his wavy mop of hair. His grin was something that rivaled kittens in terms of cuteness, at least in your opinion. It’s not exactly like you could tell him that though. Nah, you’d settle for admiring and fangirling from afar, like half of the girls in the school.

School wasn’t exactly your thing, to be honest, but Theater was pretty fun. If you knew the concepts and your lines, you could do whatever you wanted. You could mess around really, the teacher didn’t care. Your eyes flicked over to Ashton, talking to a pretty redhead, and then cast them downward. He was always talking. Girls, boys, _everybody_! Quite the social butterfly, Ashton was. He’d even talked to you once, spurring your undeniable crush on him. His ‘hullo!’ sent dragonflies flying in your stomach, even now.

“Alright class!” The teacher announced, clapping his hands for attention. “As you all know, it’s a new quarter! Time for something new! I’ve decided we’ll be doing a play”

There’s mumbling in the room, some assent, some complaining.

“We’ll be doing Rapunzel, and we have votes to decide who should do what, okay? I’ll pass the ballots around.” He said.

“Y/N, you should totally volunteer for Rapunzel!” Alice said. She’s pretty okay, a kind of quasi-friend to you.

“Me? I, uh...I dunno.” You said.

“You were _so good_ last time! Wasn’t she, Ellie?” She turned to her friend, who nodded in agreement. You didn’t think last quarter’s performance was all that incredible, but you did get an A, and was pretty proud of it. The whispers of ‘oh yeah, vote for _her_ ,’ were filling the room, and you felt flattered, but anxious. Some popular girl would get it for sure, like the redhead Ashton was talking to earlier.

Ashton. Would he vote for you? Did he even remember talking to you? Urrrgh, it was all so stressful!

Rapunzel and her Prince. Prince? Who would be a good prince? Ashton, obviously. No doubt every girl in the class would vote for him. He was the best choice! Logic and reasoning were why you picked him. Yes. Of course.

At least...that’s what you told yourself.

* * *

 

Ashton gazed at his paper. Who to vote for… A prince, a princess, some evil witch chick. He glanced over at Y/N, scribbling away at her own ballot, and smiled. She was such a cutie, and she didn’t even realize it. There wasn’t really any opportunities to talk to her thought, without being inherently un-subtle that he liked her. Although, was he being so subtle she didn’t even know he existed?

She’d make a good princess, right? Yeah, she’d be a great princess, a wonderful one! And there was the added bonus of potentially seeing her look all gorgeous in a Rapunzel dress.

Prince..? Uhhh. He couldn’t vote for _himself_ , although he wanted to. Come on, a main part! So much fun, waiting to be had. He kinda wanted to, and it was definitely a part he liked, but how conceited would that be? The _universe_ would pick the prince. Or rather, a classroom full of hormonal teenagers.

_Rapunzel: Y/N_

_Prince: No comment?_

* * *

 

_Prince: Ashton Irwin_

_Rapunzel: Y/N_

The results were counted a few minutes later, and your heart fluttered in your throat. You got the part, the _main_ part! The part of Ashton’s princess.

Oh my god.

“Hullo!” He said cheerfully, striding to the front of the room with you. “Nice to meet you, Rapunzel.” He teased.

“Prince.” You say back, cracking a smile only he could draw out of you.

 ****"So _we'll_ be spending a lot of time together, eh?" He said, as the teacher droned on, and more of the cast took to the front of the room. 

"Yeah..." You murmured, looking down. Quality time with Ashton. Was this a blessing or a curse? Who knew, really. Anything could happen.  _Anything._ The thought thrilled and terrified you, unsure if what would happen would be good or bad.

The bell rang and you scurried to grab your things and get to next class. You dropped your library book and cursed under your breath. A long-fingered hand snatched it before you could, and gently sat it in your grasp. 

"I think we make a good team, yeah?" Ashton grinned at you, "This play is gonna be badass."

"Mhm," You mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He made you so  _nervous!_

"C'mon (Y/N), it'll be great! I'll walk you to your next class, okay? I don't bite." he winked and you blushed furiously.  _Walk? To class...with me?!_

"You don't even know what my next class is," You protested.  _Argh! Why can't I just say yes?!_

"'Course I do!" He said indignantly, "It's math! With that really old teacher, Mrs. Whatever the hell."

"...Ashton, how do you know I have that class? You don't  have it, and we certainly haven't talked about it before."

His eyes widened and a red blush formed on his cheeks. "I, um...Hey, how do you know I  _don't_ have that class?"

You both wear matching embarrassed expressions, having been caught in your stalking. He coughs awkwardly and you can't help giggling. Imagine Ashton Irwin being shy! And in front of _you,_ for some bizarre reason. Of course, it's impossible that he might like  _you._ He probably just...happened to see you walking in at some point and remembered. Yeah. Of course.

"What's so funny?" He asked, giving his wavy hair a Justin Bieber-esque flip.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were shy, Ashton. it's funny." You smiled at him, feeling your nervousness recede into excitable stomach butterflies. 

"How do you know I'm not?" He responds. "For all you know, behind this badly straightened fringe, I could be a shy dork, longing to have recognition and fame. And  _girls!_ " He flashed a cocky smirk at you and you bit your lower lip. Soooo cute.

"I must agree with the 'badly straightened' bit. It's getting very wavy." 

"Dammit!" He fussed with his bangs and you giggled again. "It  _always_ does that! It's unfair, really."

"Why don't you just leave it curly?" You suggested. "I bet it looks fabulous."

"Be _cause,_ " He huffed. "What am I supposed to do, come to high school with this huge poof of curl and my glasses? I'm gonna be a rockstar you know, fans wouldn't approve."

" _I_ think they'd love it. But, u-um, that's just what I think, it doesn't really matter." Your shyness returned as you got closer to your class. Ashton looked thoughtful and you clutched your books closer to your chest. A regretful sigh, and then you ducked your head and entered the doorway.

"I think it matters," He said in lieu of a farewell, giving you another smile before disappearing into the crowded hallway. 

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"This doesn't work either," you groaned, collapsing on your unmade bed. "Damn you Ashton! Making a girl worry about what to wear,  _that's_ what I call unfair. Whereas you and every other girl at this school look great. Ugh." 

Your laptop is open on your dresser, revealing love advice articles, fashion tips, and makeup tutorials. Natural? Night out? What did it even  _mean_?!

 _Okay. Okay. Deep breath._ Gray skinny jeans, green v-neck, black flats. Hair brushed. Lip gloss. Mascara. Oh yes, Ashton Irwin had driven you to the point of  _trying to look pretty on a daily basis._ The adorable bastard. In your opinion, you looked plain, which annoyed you to no end, and also, not heart-stoppingly gorgeous, which was kind of the plan. Argh. 

You ran out the door, barely catching the bus due to all your nervous primping. Quickly, you turned on your ipod, and the sound of your favorite song began to calm you.

"(Y/N)!" Ashton said excitedly, plunking down next to you without a second thought. You blushed redder than a tomato and floundered for words. 

"A-Ashton!" You stamered, "I didn't know you rode the bus..."  _I sure as hell would have noticed._

"Well, I drive usually, but I was low on gas money. Besides,  _you_ ride this bus. What better reason to ride than that?" His megawatt grin sent you floundering again. It was way too early in the morning for this shit. _  
_

"I am completely unable to can right now," You moaned, slamming your head into your binder.

"You know, most girls would take that as a compliment." He teased.

"Do I look like 'most girls' to you?" You retorted, muffled by your binder. 

"Would I like you if you were? I think not." 

You can't even see his expression, but you  _know,_ you just  _know_  he's grinning.That toothy, ear to ear grin, so often accompanied by a squeaky giggling, or his chortling laugh. One of the things you loved so much about him. I MEAN LIKED.

"Ahaha, very funny Ashton. In any case, it  _was_ a smooth line."  _I'm sure the girl you_ really  _use it on will be smitten._

He opened his mouth in protest, but closes it, frowning slightly. "You know, you can call me Ash. All my friends do."

This perks your interest and you sit up, looking into his huge hazel eyes. "Really?"

"Well duh! We're friends, of course. Feel free." He said, ruffling his fringe cheerfully.

 _Why no, I haven't been secretly calling you that in my head. The thought never occurred to me._ "Ash." You said slowly. A faint pink flush rose to his cheeks, and you smiled softly. "I like it."

He coughed awkwardly, trying to conceal his blush. The blush that you, our plucky protagonist, are ignoring because you don't realize. It's hot on buses! At least, that's what you tell yourself.

"I like it too." He said quietly. "So, um, what's the occasion? You look all fancy. Someone you're trying to impress?"

"N-no!" You exclaimed, lying through your teeth. "And why are _you_ noticing?! I look like this everyday!" 

"No you don't!" he laughed, "C'mon, what's his name?"

"Shut up! It's no one! Nothing!  _Agh!"_ You're flailing, trying to find something to get him to  _stop talking,_ but the whole bus is involved now, involuntarily leaning forward. One girl is keeking it, to your dismay. "It's too early for this!"

"Ashton, leave that poor girl alone," the bus driver said, looking back at her crop of students. "I think it's pretty obvious who her crush is, and if you can't figure it out, you don't deserve to know."

"Aww, talk about a buzzkill," He pouted, giggling. "I'm sorry (Y/N)."

You sighed, lifting your head. Thank god for bus drivers and their embarrassing rescues. Wait a second, did she say obvious?! "It's okay."

"One thing though. Is he hot?"

" _Shut. Up."_

* * *

_Ashton Irwin, you are SO bad at flirting._ He said to himself, mentally facepalming.  _I know she rides that bus yeah, but now she knows I know! Am I going to seem stalkerish? And she has a crush?! What?!_

_"Her crush is pretty obvious to me", that's what the bus driver said. But who the hell is it?!_

_Maybe it's you? A hopeful voice in the back of his mind chirped._

_God, I wish. Back to the drawing board, I s'pose. Getting (Y/N) to fall for me._ He grinned up at the clock, happiness growing.

Theater was next. 

* * *

"(Y/N)! Ashton!" The teacher calls, "I need my main characters together!" He whisked you over, hurriedly organizing the classroom chairs in a makeshift circle, "Alice, Lydia, David! Sit, sit, sit!"

You reluctantly settled in your new seat, pretending to ignore the gorgeous boy next to you by reading over the lines your teacher had thrust at you. Acting like you were in love with Ashton was definitely not going to be a problem, but what about when you weren't performing? What could you do to conceal your hopeless, thoughtless, crush?

"You look thoughtful," Ashton said,  nudging you with his shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

You jumped, startled by the contact. He's so  _warm,_ and his shoulder is so muscular you could swoon. Sweet and funny and smart and  _Jesus,_ this boy was too much! "Uh, well, nothing really. Thinking about the acting."

"What, is pretending to be in love with me too much for you?" He joked, "I think I need a band-aid for my heart!"

"Oh, shut up!" You laughed, "No, that won't be hard. Not hard at all, actually, if I'm being honest." Twiddling your thumbs nervously, wondering if he'll get the hint.

"You're a good actress, that's for sure!" Ashton said cheerfully.

Oh god dammit.

"Li~ines!" Your teacher singsonged. "Narrator! Begin, if you will! Rehearsals start next week!"

"Once upon a time..." Alice begins, but you're too caught up in the boy next to you to pay attention.

Ashton was right there. _Right there._ So close to you, you could muss his fluffy hair, if you wanted. You can hear him breathing, and smell his sweet cologne, which isn't exactly helping with concentrating. He just...makes you so happy. Just one of his famous smiles lit up inside, and made you want to listen to love songs, dancing around like an idiot. Your crush gave you the motivation to wake up so early, to go to school, to be near him, to give him happiness that he gave you. You didn't know what to call the connection you felt with him, but it was...something. That was a start anyway. Something.

"The unbeknownst princess was very lonely, and so, sung her heart into the forest, wondering if anyone would know what she truly felt." Alice finishes. Ashton's turn.

"My heart and soul sings back in answer to your call, sweet voice from the woods. My quest to find you shall be eternal, and our love..." His voice got very soft, and you wondered if he was embarrassed. "Shall reign forever."

Shit, it's your turn.

"Can one such person ever be so lonely as I? My life is comprised of simply books and stories. There is nothing wrong with me, nothing broken, and yet it feels as if my stubborn heart refuses to find a reason to beat."

Jeez, this play was accurate. Fate was so cruel sometimes.

"Rapunzel! Let down your haaaaiiirr!" Lydia cooed, playing the part of Rapunzel's 'mother' scarily well. You exhaled in relief, no lines for another three pages. 

"You know, for main characters, we really don't talk much," Ashton murmured in your ear, sending electricity down your spine.

"I think our job is to stand around and look pretty, and we all know you're good at that." You whispered back.

"Which, the standing or the looking pretty?"

"The looking pretty, you dork," You stifled a laugh. 

"You're pretty too though."

It's rushed and so quiet you hardly hear it, but it was definitely there.  _Pretty?_ You thought with surprise. 

"Rapunzel and Prince! Shhhhh!" The teacer hissed at you two. Ashton ducked his head shyly, sending a quick smile your way.  _Pretty?!_ You were still incredulous, and willing to bet money that you were blushing. Was blushing just your default expression whenever you were around Ashton? Because it was definitely becoming that way.

Of all the times to be flirty..Now couldn't hurt, right?  
You held your breath, gathered courage, and poked his arm, the muscular arm that slammed on many drum solos. Just a poke, a little reminder of  _'hello, I'm here, and gee your arm looks manly today, mind if I touch it?'_

A tiny smile quirked up at the corner of his mouth, and he poked your side, eliciting a small squeak of protest for you. It tickled, dammit! You mock frowned, to his amusement. 

 _You're not playing fair,_ you mouthed.

 _Do I have to?"_ He mouthed back, prodding your side again. 

 _Agh!_ You swiftly jabbed him in his side, but due to the rock hard abs he sported (swoon), there was no way you were affecting him like he affected you. He grinned, and you could see his hand, snaking over to poke you again. 

"Rapunzel and Prince!" The teacher groaned, "Hand holding is not for another five pages! I appreciate your practicing, but it is not the time."

You blushed faster than you thought possible, dropping the hand you caught to prevent the attempt of tickling you.  _Holding his hand?!_ Yes, you had been, and now the whole class knew it. Stupid teacher! Ashton was bright red also, and the endearing way he discreetly dropped his gaze made you smile.

The two of you kept absolutely quiet for the rest of class, each remembering how warm the other's hand had felt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He coughs awkwardly, trying to conceal his BONER- I mean...blush."  
> :P  
> (I'm sorry, the thought came to me. Mwahahaha.)  
> (Jesus christ I hate the actual Rapunzel bits. WHY DID I PUT THOSE IN, GOD DAMN.)


End file.
